Snow
by CameoAmalthea
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. In a few hours it will be 1992. Rufus Shinra's parents are away and he has only his Turk bodyguard for company, but that might not be so bad.


Snow was falling. The boy stood at the enormous window and watched the flakes hit the glass.

"It's very high, isn't it?" asked Tseng. He came to stand beside Rufus and looked over the city.

"Obviously," said Rufus. He was a very intelligent ten-year-old. "I wasn't looking down, for your information. Just looking at the snow."

"You're not impressed by the view?" asked Tseng. Shinra tower had only been completed a few years ago, and Rufus hardly spent any time there between boarding school and holidays.

The boy shrugged. "It will good to watch the fireworks from up here, I suppose. I can stay up until midnight to watch them, father said I could ... "

"Yes," said Tseng. "What do you want to do until then? We can play a game?" Tseng moved to a shelf filled with board games.

The boy turned to look at Tseng. "You don't have to pretend to have fun you know," said Rufus.

"I'm not sure what you mean, young Master," said Tseng.

"You're a Turk, not a nanny. I'm sure there's more exciting stuff you could be doing," said Rufus.

"Exciting and fun aren't always the same thing, believe me," said Tseng, "and I don't mind keeping you company while I'm here. Have I done something to give you that impression?"

Rufus was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "That's just it," said Rufus, "you always have fun with me. Mother never has time and I … I don't think father likes me very much."

"Why would you say that?" asked Tseng. It really wasn't his business to get involved in the President's parenting techniques, but he wanted to assure Rufus somehow. … From what he'd seen the President wasn't the most affectionate parent but Tseng did not doubt he cared about his only son.

"I don't think grown ups like kids very much … some pretend to … like teachers. You're sort of like that, but you don't have to pretend because I say so … or is it different because you're not really a grown up?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "I think seventeen is plenty grown up," said Tseng, "and I imagine when you're my age you will too." He took out a chess set and put in on the table. He was not looking forward to Rufus becoming a teenager. He imagined the older his young charge got the more difficult he'd be to look after.

"Well, yes, but … you're still sort of like a big kid … but then … you're a lot like a grown up too. You always were though … even when you were my age. You were about my age when we met, right?"

"That's right," said Tseng.

"But you seemed so big then," said Rufus.

"To a three year old everyone seems big," said Tseng, "but I had to be a very grown up ten year old. I had to understand the responsibility I was being given."

"Looking after me?" said Rufus.

"That's right," said Tseng, "the day I met you I was told that one day it would be my job to protect you.

"Sometimes it feels like you're the only one who's ever there … or always there … " He sighed and came to sit down at the table, opposite Tseng. "My parents weren't here Yulefest and aren't not here now. By the time they get back from their ski trip I'll have to go back to school. I want to be grown up and not care, but … I'm not sure how … I feel so stupid."

"Missing your family isn't childish," said Tseng, "I'm sure your parents miss you too."

"Do you miss your parents?" asked Rufus. "Do you have parents? Did they give you to Mr. Veld?"

Tseng closed his eyes. "I don't remember them, really. My mother and Mr. Veld were good friends. That's why he took me after she …"

"Died," filled in Rufus. "You can say it. It won't upset me. I know that people die."

"It's not a very cheerful subject," said Tseng. "Are you worried about your parents Rufus? If you want I could call them."

"No," said Rufus, shaking his head. "I don't want to bother them. They have Turks with them too, so I'm sure they'll be all right. I bet they're having lots of fun."

"I'm sure, and we can have plenty of fun here," said Tseng, "we can do whatever you'd like … within reason. We can have cakes and hot chocolate sent up? If you like snow I could take you to the roof to see it. We could even light some sparklers. How does that sound?"

"Childish," said Rufus. "But … if _you_ want to I guess we could … "

* * *

**AN: Inspired by some Doujinshi Licoriceallsorts shared that featured young Rufus Shinra. I guess I see Rufus as less of a brat and Rufus and Tseng's relationship as pretty brotherly at this age. **


End file.
